User blog:Skyblazero/Daffy Badster
Daffy Badster is an OC created by Skyblazero. He is the sidekick and brother from Bugs Badster. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Daniel vs Daffy Badster Possible Opponents *Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Boris The Wolf (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Lloyd the frog (The Golden Moustache) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Papyrus (Undertale) *Mugman (Cuphead) *Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) (As Daffy Dodgers) Possible Opponents With Bugs *Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sans and Papyrus (Undertale) *Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead) *Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) Death Battle Info Name: Daffy Badster Species: Duck Favorite food: Fish Likes: Play videogames, especially with his brother, saw Youtube and Memes, especially with his brother, cheat his enemies, fish, purple color, be cool, have friends, use weapons, music, especially Rock'n Roll. Dislikes: Be annoyed, bad food, when the people hate the memes, that the people insult his brother, My Little Pony. Age: 1000 years for old. Appearance: Is like Daffy Duck, but purple. Feats *Helped Bugs to beat and kill Mario, Thanos, Superman, Maxwell, Shaggy, Gumball, Spongebob, SMG4, Lord English, Alien X, Morgana and Goku. Weaknesses *Can become clumsy when gets angry. *His robot clones can be destroyed Quotes *What's up, bro? *What are you doing bro? *OK, let's fight bro! *(When he has the advantage) I crush you! *(When he win) Yea, I won and learn this guy that is weak! Personality *Very awesome *Very smarter and manipulator with his enemies. *Has short temper. *A bit lazy. *Can be clumsy when gets angry. History Same that Bugs, because is his brother. Intelligence *He match his brother in intelligence *He can stole weapons before than his opponents give realize *Can cheat genious *He is a genious *Don't is very smarter when gets angry. Strenght *When gets angry can destroy houses and can make that peoples has blood with his fists. *Can destroy planets and the moon with a punch. Speed *Can match his brother, who is more faster than Sonic, Flash, Quicksilver and Road Runner. Durability *Can endurade a Black Hole. *Can endurade explosions *Can endurade be crushed *Is hardy to be killed because is a Cartoon Character Abilities Toon-Force *Can stretch his arms. *Can grab his own shadow. *Can hurt ghosts with his punches. Regeneration and inmortality * Can endurade explosions, be crushed, can be erased from the existence and return, and can endurade the Sun's heat. *Is hardy from be killed because is a cartoon character but don't can return being eliminated completely. Knowledge of the real world *Has knowledge of the real world *Can exit of the cartoon and draw and erase whatever Fighting style *Is good in cheat his opponents and give punches and kicks *He is good using weapons *When gets angry, has more combat skills than Bugs. Equipment *Has a giant mallet, anvils, explosives, Boxing Gloves and Swords. *Has an Electric Guitar that can shoot great sonic waves, shockwaves and lasers. Transformations *Has an alter-ego named Daffy Dodgers, a spacial hero. *Has the custome from Duck Dodgers and has a Spaceship that can fly in planets in seconds, and can shoot lasers and bombs. *Has desintegrator guns. *Has robot clones from himself that has laser guns, and can scam the brain from his opponents to analize the opponent and told Daffy about his opponent. Category:Blog posts Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Sword Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Regeneration Users Category:Original Characters Category:OC based on existing character